1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a harness and pulling assembly, and more particularly to a harness designed to wrap around a person's waist and a pulling assembly designed to couple the harness to a carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person pulls a carriage by hand, the person's hands can act as hinges and the person's arms can act as springs to isolate the person's periodic or cyclic motions from the carriage. Periodic or cyclic motions of the person, such as when they walk, jog, or run to pull the carriage, include vertical motion (as the person lunges up and down) and horizontal motion (as the person surges forward with each step). Pulling a carriage by holding handles can be inefficient and uncomfortable due to differences between natural motions of the person and the carriage. For example, at fast gaits, such as when the person is running, the person's body can be impeded from moving through natural ranges of motion, and the person's arms can be impeded from swinging naturally. Thus, some hands-free pulling systems exist that connect pull-behind carriages to a person's waist or torso. Such hands-free pulling systems often inadequately isolate the person's periodic or cyclic motions from the carriage, and/or inadequately distribute resulting forces across the person's body.